Fireworks
by Kim Mika
Summary: Kembang api itu indah dan membuat jantung Kris berdebar dengan kencang setiap kali menyaksikannya. Ya, seperti halnya tetangganya yang idiot itu. "Aku menyukaimu."—dan ia benar-benar mengatakannya. Kris/Chanyeol. KrisYeol.


Layar ponsel itu sudah menjadi perhatian Kris sejak belasan menit ke belakang. Sekarang sudah sekitar jam sepuluh malam, maka hanya tinggal menghitung menit menuju awal tahun berikutnya. Kris selalu berharap hal ini segera datang, tapi ternyata hal yang ia impikan tidak benar-benar datang sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Sebuah pesan tampak jelas di layar ponsel. Hanya sebaris kalimat singkat sehingga seharusnya Kris tidak membutuhkan waktu selama itu untuk membacanya. Tapi otaknya berputar-putar, berpikir tentang segala hal yang seharusnya tejadi malam ini dan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya. Sementara kedua bola matanya masih tertuju menatap layar ponsel.

_From: Park Chanyeol_

_Nggak, Kris. Aku mau main game saja. Aku tidak suka kembang api, mereka berisik._

Lalu Kris menyerah. Ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya yang tebal. Ia membuka bungkusan berwarna hitam yang dibawanya sejak tadi. Di dalamnya ada beberapa kembang api. Kris memang bukan orang yang suka bermain-main, tapi ia menyukai kembang api. Mereka meledak dan mengembang di langit dengan indahnya. Memukau pengheliatan Kris walau hanya dalam sekejap mata, untuk kemudian menghilang dan disusul ledakan-ledakan lainnya.

Indah dan membuat jantung Kris berdebar dengan kencang setiap kali menyaksikannya.

Ya, seperti halnya tetangganya yang idiot itu.

* * *

**.: Fireworks :.**

**Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC, AU.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Di dalam apartemen sewaannya yang tidak besar itu, Park Chanyeol hanya tergeletak di atas sofa dengan malas. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel. Sejujurnya ia sedang menunggu salah satu dari teman-temannya untuk mengajaknya keluar pada malam penghujung tahun itu. Siapapun, siapapun saja. Karena Chanyeol benci sendirian dan kesepian di malam yang seharusnya jadi menyenangkan itu.

Ketika ia benar-benar menunggu dengan penuh harap, ponselnya benar-benar bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan semangat Chanyeol membuka pesan itu. _Dari Baekhyun?—Oh tidak, Suho-hyung saja deh—eh, Kai juga boleh. _Senyumnya mengembang bahkan sebelum pesan tersebut terbuka.

Tapi hanya sekian detik, senyumnya memudar lagi. Tepat bahkan ketika ia membaca siapa pengirimnya.

_From: Kris Wu_

_Yeol, aku punya kembang api. Bagaimana kalau kita nyalakan ini berdua?_

Chanyeol tidak cemberut. Tapi ekspresinya tampak seperti menahan sesuatu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sementara dalam otaknya kata-kata itu melayang-layang tanpa henti.

_Dari Kris. Mengajakku pergi. Berdua saja._

Chanyeol menggerang frustasi.

Ia tidak membenci Kris. Yang ia benci adalah, reaksi tubuhnya sendiri ketika ia berada dekat dengan si blasteran itu. Salahkan wajah campuran oriental dan barat yang begitu memesona itu, salahkan juga aroma tubuhnya yang benar-benar memabukkan itu—ah, tidak, semuanya. Semua hal dalam diri Kris membuat Chanyeol berpikir ia begitu istimewa, entah kenapa.

Dengan sedikit perasaan lega, sementara ia juga merasa berat hati, Chanyeol menolak ajakan Kris kemudian.

Tidak menunggu balasan Kris, Chanyeol segera melangkah meninggalkan sofa menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia meninggalkan ponsel begitu saja di atas sofa, sementara ia berjalan dengan gontai ke atas ranjang. Menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja, Chanyeol menutup matanya dan memilih tidur sesaat itu.

Lalu ia benar-benar tertidur. Suara kendaraan yang padat di luar sana tidak benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Selain memang lelah, ada sedikit alasan di mana ia takut menyesal telah menolak ajakan Kris untuk menyalakan kembang api bersama, makanya ia menghindar dengan memilih tidur sesegera mungkin.

**.: ~ :.**

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tertidur untuk kemudian terbangun keesokan harinya—ya, seharusnya begitu—jika saja suara sesuatu yang meledak-ledak itu tidak berbunyi dan membuatnya terlonjak dan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia akui kembang api memang benar-benar memesona, tapi suaranya memang begitu berisik dan mengganggu.

Sementara kedua matanya masih terkatup-katup, dengan sendirinya kedua kaki panjangnya itu membawanya keluar kamar. Kamar tempat Kris tinggal langsung terlihat pintunya ketika Chanyeol baru saja menyembulkan keluar kepalanya. Dan bunyi ledakan yang bertubi-tubi itu masih terdengar, malah semakin terasa kencang. Chanyeol mengumpat-umpat dengan mata yang terkatup-katup dan mulut yang sesekali menguap.

Kedua kakinya dihentak-hentakkan, kesal. Padahal kondisi tubuhnya itu belum sepenuhnya sadar. Chanyeol tiba dengan benar-benar cepat di atap apartemen. Dan tepat ketika kedua kakinya menapak pada semen yang terasa beku itu, tubuhnya telah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur.

Chanyeol lupa jika ia naik ke atap apartemen untuk memarahi orang yang telah menyalakan kembang api dan mengganggu tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat telah terlalu menyita perhatiannya. Ia ternyata pergi keluar benar-benar tanpa berpikir panjang sehingga lupa membawa mantel dengan kondisi suhu udara begitu beku seperti ini.

Ia hendak kembali ke dalam jika saja tangan seseorang tidak menahan pergerakannya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari pintu menuju masuk itu. Keadaan di atas sana begitu gelap sehingga Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa menangkap apapun dalam pengheliatannya. Tapi dengan begitu lugunya ia menurut saja ketika orang itu menarik Chanyeol ke tengah-tengah lantai atap.

Chanyeol tidak sempat memikirkan kembali tentang tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Orang ini membawa Chanyeol ke dalam ciuman lembut.

_Hell no_.

Dia ini siapa? Sementara sibuk bertanya-tanya, Chanyeol malah berpikir bahwa ia menyukai ciuman itu—tunggu, itu gila.

Sekian detik itu, Chanyeol mulai berpikir bahwa ia mengenali aroma tubuh ini. Benar-benar familiar. Tepat juga sebelum Chanyeol mulai dapat menebak, ada ledakan kembang api dari kejauhan di saat yang bersamaan. Cahaya dari kembang api itu membuat wajah orang itupun tampak jelas—walau hanya sekejap mata—dalam pengheliatan Chanyeol. Tepat ketika itu, jantungnya benar-benar terasa meledak-ledak.

Kris tersenyum, karena ia tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya ketika itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang kembang api kecil yang memercikan api ketika dibakar. Ia menyalakannya dan memperlihatkannya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, tapi ia masih memperhatikan. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan nyaman masuk ke dalam hatinya ketika Kris mulai menyalakan kembang api itu, entah kenapa.

"Park Chanyeol," Kris mulai bersuara, memecah keheningan dibalik suara percikan api kecil yang menyala-nyala di ujung batang itu. Ia segera mengambil satu batang lagi yang serupa dengan yang ia nyalakan tadi untuk kemudian ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya sementara otaknya masih bekerja, menebak-nebak ke arah mana permainan Kris akan membawanya.

Kris membawa kembang apinya sedikit lebih ke hadapan Chanyeol. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol menatapnya penuh penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dan ia benar-benar mengatakannya.

Wajah Chanyeol begitu memerah dan panas seketika, kontras dengan suhu dingin udara di sekitarnya. Ia tahu berada di dekat Kris membuat jantungnya terasa meledak-ledak, jadi apakah akan aman-aman saja jika Chanyeol sering-sering berada di dekatnya?

Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris lagi, begitu tampak lawan bicaranya begitu kebingungan. Tapi sejujurnya Kris merasa gemas sendiri melihatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar lucu dalam ekspresi seperti itu.

Sesuatu membuat Chanyeol mengangguk kecil secara refleks. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, ia menyatukan ujung batang kembang api yang digenggamnya dengan milik Kris, sehingga miliknya ikut terbakar dan menyala kemudian.

Kembang api milik Kris padam ketika itu, tepat ketika Kris menjatuhkannya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat-erat. Sementara jantung Chanyeol sudah berdebar dengan begitu berisik. Memompa darahnya naik ke atas, membuat wajahnya merona merah seketika.

"Terima kasih," Kris bergumam tepat di sebelah telinga Chanyeol.

Keadaan menjadi benar-benar gelap lagi ketika kembang api milik Chanyeol telah habis terbakar. Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menggenggam kedua lengan Chanyeol, "Kau—kenapa tidak memakai baju hangat?"

"Oh, i-itu ... aku lupa," balasnya kemudian.

Kris menyeringai, sementara Chanyeol tidak dapat menangkap ekspresi lawan bicaranya tersebut. "Kau lupa atau sengaja supaya aku bisa memelukmu lebih lama, huh?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak!" Chanyeol cemberut—terdengar dari suaranya yang tertangkap rongga pendengaran Kris—sementara ia menyesal pemandangan itu tidak dapat ia lihat. "Aku benar-benar lupa."

Kris tertawa kecil, Chanyeol benar-benar polos. "Sudahlah," gumamnya. Ia segera menggandeng sebelah tangan Chanyeol, menyuruhnya duduk dengan meluruskan kaki di lantai sana. "Duduk sini, Yeollie," ajaknya.

Chanyeol mengikuti intruksi Kris, tapi duduk di sana terasa begitu menyiksa. Dingin sekali, rasanya bagian bawahnya seperti membeku. Tapi tidak lama, Kris duduk di belakangnya dan memberinya pelukan dari belakang—_back hug_—benar-benar terasa hangat dan nyaman. Terlebih ketika Kris menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol yang bergumam. Kris memasang tampang heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang," Chanyeol membalas. "Hangat," katanya. Sementara jantungnya yang berdebar dengan begitu mengganggu, rasa nyaman dan hangat yang merasuki tubuhnya jauh lebih mendominasi. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan senyumnya mengembang.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti. Ia segera mengeluarkan kembang api yang dapat meledak dan membentuk bunga indah di langit dari dalam kantung belanja di dekat sana. Ia menuntun kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk menggenggam ujung batang kembang api itu. "Chanyeollie, aku juga tahu kalau kembang api itu benar-benar berisik."

Kris membungkus sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam kembang api, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menyalakan api dan membakar ujung atas kembang apinya. Sekian detik, dan kembang api itu meledak dengan begitu keras.

Chanyeol hampir saja terlonjak kaget. Tapi kemudian sesuatu meluncur keluar dari batang kembang api untuk kemudian meledak dengan warna-warni yang cantik di atas sana. Chanyeol menatap pemandangan di langit itu dengan hampir tanpa berkedip. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kembang api di genggamannya sudah sekian kali meledak dan meledak lagi untuk meluncurkan bunga-bunga api di langit.

"... mereka berisik, tapi bukankah mereka terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan?" Kris bergumam, melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol melihat dengan betah pemandangan memukau di atas sana. Tapi kenyataan yang paling membuatnya merasa nyaman adalah adanya Kris di sana. Bersamanya, menyalakan kembang api.

Lalu ia jadi berpikir. Pilihannya sama sekali tidak membuatnya menyesal. Seperti kembang api yang berisik tapi dapat menjadi begitu cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Mungkin jantung Chanyeol bisa meledak-ledak ketika ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Kris, tapi ia juga merasa nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Karena itu, Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

Batang kembang apinya tidak meledak lagi, sudah habis terbakar. Chanyeol menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Ia melirikan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, tempat Kris bersandar pada bahunya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membawa Kris mencium bibirnya. Kris sendiri tidak perlu diminta dua kali untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Lalu ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya, Kris tahu perasaannya benar-benar terbalaskan secara jelas.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kris."

Dan bunyi dentingan jarum besar di kota tak jauh dari apartemen mereka terdengar seketika itu. Tanda bahwa penghujung tahun telah tiba dan tahun baru telah benar-benar datang. Bunyi kembang api yang meledak-ledak semakin begitu ramai terdengar.

Chanyeol menatap langit dengan tatapan yang begitu lugu. Seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat kembang api. Kris tertawa kecil untuk kemudian ia kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kecil. Kenapa Park Chanyeol begitu menggemaskan? Kris tidak pernah tahu jawabannya.

Ia mencium pipi Chanyeol yang terasa begitu dingin itu kemudian.

"_Happy new year, _Chanyeollie."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Haloooo XD sepertinya sudah lama sekali Mika nggak membuat oneshot KrisYeol lagi, hhihii (plak). Ide fanfic ini entah kenapa muncul begitu saja ketika Mika lagi main kembang api pas malam tahun baru. Jadi, sebenarnya fanfic ini begitu mendadak diketik ketika malam tahun baru wkwk :3 jadinya pendek dan geje sekali deh ;;_;; (lirik judul) entah kenapa lagu Fireworks terngiang-ngiang di kepala Mika waktu nulis fanfic ini, hhihii ... padahal di luar sana yang nyambut tahun baru lagi pada dangdutan wkwk

Jadi ... ini fanfic spesial tahun baru dari Mika dehhh hhihhi xD semoga sukaa yaa :)

Kyaaaa~ Mika seneng nihh belakangan fanfic KrisYeol di sini semakin banyak :) Mika seneeeng banget temen-temen KrisYeol shipper semakin banyak hhhehheee :3

Oke, Mika juga nggak tahu ini mau membacot apalagi hehhee :)

Makassiiih banyaaak yang udah baca loh yaa :D Kritik dan sarannya boleh dong dimasukin ke kotak review, hhehee :) Mika masih harus banyak belajar :3

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR YOU~ (LOVE SIGN)**_

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
